


Not Over It

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz makes one last stop on his way out of town at the end of <em>New Moon Rising</em>, after Willow has shattered his wolfie heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Over It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easy_to_corrupt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=easy_to_corrupt).



In the silvery light, Buffy joined Oz by Miss Calendar’s grave. Neither looked at the other.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So…?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “And kinda jealous. I’ll probably never get off this Hellmouth. For you it’s like, world meet oyster.”

“Could be. Plenty of pearls in Sunnydale, though,” he smiled, shrugging. “Timing is everything.” He gazed at the headstone, frowning.

She thought about Riley in the burned-out school. “It’s something, alright.” She took his hand and faced him.

“Don’t be a stranger, this time. Where do you want to go?”

“Honestly? I just want to be over the moon.”


End file.
